Splendide
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait. UA Dead Tube


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Izuku n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être auprès de Kacchan. Il avait su très jeune que son ami d'enfance avait été la personne avec qui il voulait partager sa vie.

Il fallait dire que Kacchan avait toujours été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tout petit déjà, il avait été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été en avance sur son âge par rapport aux autres enfants.

Il avait été celui qui se débrouillait le mieux en sport. Il avait commencer à apprendre les kanji avant tout le reste de leur groupe. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'Izuku s'était retrouvé avec le surnom Deku.

Cela ne paraissait pas être un surnom sympa mais, Izuku avait appris à l'aimer. Après tout, c'était Kacchan qui le lui avait donné. Il était devenu fier de son surnom.

Katcchan avait su se battre très jeune, aussi. Il avait même été capable de gagner contre des enfants plus âgés que lui. De cette façon, il avait toujours protéger le reste du groupe. Personne n'avait osé s'en prendre à eux.

Pour Izuku qui n'avait été capable de rien faire de particulier, Kacchan avait été une grande inspiration. Il avait été fier de pouvoir dire que Kacchan était son ami. Il avait toujours voulu devenir plus comme lui.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble, après toutes ces années. Izuku n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Kacchan avait choisi de rester avec lui même s'il n'avait toujours rien de particulier et, lui causer des ennuis.

Izuku était donc heureux de pouvoir être avec lui en toutes circonstances. Depuis le temps, il avait compris que Kacchan ne le lâcherait jamais. Son ami d'enfance le lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

Ils avaient un lien très fort entre eux. Rien ne pourrait le briser. Personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Izuku n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un se mettre entre eux.

Il acceptait de montrer au monde entier à quel point Kacchan était formidable. C'était une grande fierté pour lui de poster des vidéos de son ami d'enfance sur Internet. Il ressentait le besoin de montrer aux gens à quel point il avait de la chance.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait partager son Kacchan. Toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de les séparer l'avaient très vite regretter. Comme le type qui se trouvait avec eux, ce jour-là. Il allait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de vouloir les séparer.

"Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi Deku !" lança il une fois une fois que la caméra fut en train de tourner. "Comme vous pouvez le voir Kacchan est là aussi !"

Kacchan lança un regard à l'objectif sans rien dire. Il ne parlait presque pas pendant le tournage de leurs vidéos. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'Izuku lui disait. A chaque fois, c'était un magnifique spectacle. Izuku était fier de pouvoir le filmer pendant ces moments.

Izuku braqua l'objectif sur l'adolescent ligoté à une chaise.

"Voici notre invité pour cette fois ! Comme vous vous en doutez, il a essayer de se mettre entre Kacchan et moi ! Il va donc apprendre ce qu'il se passe quand on essaie de nous séparer !"

Ce type avait dit tout un tas d'horreurs sur Kacchan. Il ne pouvait donc que s'en prendre à lui-même. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été choisi. Izuku ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un dire du mal de Kacchan.

Izuku se souvenait très bien de la première vidéo qu'ils avaient tournée pour Dead Tube. Cela avait été Kacchan qui avait eu l'idée de participer à ce jeu. Bien sûr que cela avait été lui. Il était le meilleur, après tout. Il avait décidé cela pour empêcher Izuku d'aller en prison.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu dérapé ce jour-là. Cela avait été de la faute de cette fille, cependant. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'approcher de Kacchan comme elle l'avait fait. Izuku avait donc dû la remettre à sa place.

Il y avait été un peu trop fort et, ils s'étaient retrouvé avec un gros problème sur les bras. Kacchan avait cependant entendu parler de Dead Tube. Un site où ils pouvaient poster n'importe quel genre de vidéos. Du moment qu'il remportait le plus de vues, ils ne risquaient rien. Tous les crimes commis seraient mis sur le dos du perdant.

Ils avaient donc tourné une vidéo où Kacchan achevait la fille de manière très brutale. Cela avait été tout de suite un gros succès. Tout le monde avait adoré leur vidéo et, en avait redemandé.

En plus d'avoir évité la prison, ils avaient gagné une jolie somme d'argent. Depuis, ils étaient devenus très connus sur Dead Tube. A chaque fois qu'ils postaient une vidéo, ils remportaient un nombre de vues incroyable.

Izuku pouvait donc leur montrer à quel point Kacchan était extraordinaire. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, il était toujours magnifique. Son air déterminé quand il tuait les gens était juste splendide. Personne ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de Kacchan.

Comme souvent, ils choisissaient de filmer en live. De cette façon, ils pouvaient savoir ce que les gens voulaient voir. Leurs fans avaient souvent de très bonnes idées.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir, pour cette fois ?"

C'était Izuku qui sélectionnait les idées et, Kacchan s'exécutait. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient le duo parfait. Personne ne pourrait jamais les battre. Toutes leurs vidéos étaient juste magnifiques. Ensemble, ils ne craignaient personne.

"Bravo, Kacchan !" dit-il une fois qu'il eut achevé leur victime. "C'était superbe ! Comme toujours !"

Kacchan se dirigea vers lui et, Izuku décida de couper la vidéo à ce moment-là. Il fonça sur l'autre adolescent pour l'embrasser. Une fois qu'il furent séparés, Kacchan posa une main sur la bosse dans le pantalon d'Izuku.

"T'es vraiment qu'un pervers, Deku !"

"Tu m'aimes comme ça !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
